The Legend of Zelda: Remnants of the Past
by EmmaPrinceton
Summary: Zelda's duty as Queen of Hyrule becomes more of a burden each passing day, and Zelda needs to find a King. Soon. Remnants of the past damage the bond between Queen, Hero, and Guardian and Zelda seeks out a way to reconcile and help the Hero of Twilight. Rated T for language and some adult content. Updates will be when possible!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Things didn't have a dreary atmosphere, but usually, things have been completely different.

The early morning breeze came in through the open balcony doors. I walked out into my balcony, overlooking my kingdom, somehow wishing I wasn't born Queen and the reincarnation of the Goddess.

The burden on my shoulders got heavier each day. Ruling Hyrule was difficult to do on my own, despite the assistance of the Royal Council. I needed a King. And soon.

"What the hell am I supposed to do…"I buried my face in my hands and sighed in frustration. Just because I was a queen didn't mean I always had to keep composure. I had stress, too.

A knock at the door pulled me from my train of thought.

"Your majesty?" a muffled voice said from the other side of the door. "There is someone here to see you."

Someone? This early in the morning? "Who wishes to see me?"

"We don't know, your majesty. They wear a cloak and they refuse to remove their hood. By the tone of their voice and height, we concluded it was a man."

Strange… "Alright, I'll be down in a moment."

I changed into my royal attire, braided my hair, and put my tiara upon my head. I traversed the long halls and made my way towards the throne room.

As I descended the grand staircase, I observed the hooded man awaited me at the bottom.

As I reached the final step, the man bowed before me. "Your majesty."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "You wish to speak with me?"

"Indeed I do. My queen, would you accompany me to the entrance? I assure you my visit is short and to the point." He continued to look down.

I debated for a moment. "Sir, you have come to me early in the morning, masked your face, and have not given me a name to address you by. As a queen it is my Royal obligation to accompany you to the entrance, but as a person, I would like to know who I am speaking to."

The man chuckled. "Your majesty, with all due respect, you will soon know who you are speaking to. Now please, accompany me to the entrance of your lovely home." He offered me his hand and I took it hesitantly, but kept my composure, as a queen should (in front of other people).

The strange man led me to the entrance, not speaking a word. I kept my shoulders squared and my chin high.

We finally arrived at the doors and the man took of his hood.

I gasped. "Rusl! Wha…what are you doing here? I thought you were-"

"Dead?" he interrupted. "No, my queen. Far from dead. But I'm afraid Master Link is in need of your aid."

_Link! _My mind shouted. _Link! Link! Link!_

"What is wrong with Link? Did something happen to him?" I tried to disguise the alarm in my voice.

He spoke to me in a low voice. "Your majesty, Master Link went on another journey to find a way to find Lady Midna. He failed with no type of success and is injured terribly…"

My heart ached at the sound of Midna's name.

Link had been away from Hyrule for more than a month, and there were rumors he had been adventuring around from place to place, but rumors didn't mean anything special.

He hadn't spoken to me properly since the Twilight Realm incident, even if it had been years since then. He blamed me for never being able to see Midna again. From time and time again, he would say he went on a journey to find another way in to the Twilight Realm, but always came back empty handed.

"Where is he now?" my voice was rising noticeably.

"He is resting in my home as of this moment."

My chest heaved. "Take me to him."

Rusl nodded in agreement and put his hood back on. "I will ready the horse, milady. I shall await your Majesty by her window while you prepare yourself."

I agreed and headed back inside.

Link was injured terribly. And he needed _my_ help. And I was to leave as soon as possible.

A guard approached me. "Your majesty, is there anything the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter. The man just needed some assistance and I gave it to him. I shall be going to my chambers now." I hurried up the stairs and ran to my room.

I gathered some of my belongings and removed some red potion from the stash in my wardrobe and threw it in a leather satchel. I locked my doors, put on a cloak, and threw on my satchel. I climbed out of my window and all the way down to where Rusl awaited me.

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Milady." He mounted the horse, and then hoisted me up. I gently wrapped my arms around the man and we galloped into the sunrise, towards Ordon village.

Rusl's horse came into a full stop at his hut, and I could feel my heart race as we neared the doorway. He jumped off the horse, and then helped me in getting off. I adjusted the skirt of my dress and put my hood over my head, to avoid any commotion over my identity.

Rusl pushed open the door, and Colin ushered towards us.

"Father, good thing you're back." Colin looked at his father then his eyes slowly trailed towards me. "Is that..?" He trailed off.

I removed my hood and smiled at the boy. "Hello."

Colin blushed and bowed his head. "Your majesty."

I bowed my head in acknowledgement.

Rusl cleared his throat. "Where's your mother? Your sister?"

"They're both asleep."

"What of Link?" Rusl's tone got quieter.

Colin sighed in frustration. "He's been restless, and he keeps bleeding. I tried cleaning the gash, but he won't let me." Colin glanced at me then back at his father.

Rusl turned to me. "Milady, if you please." He led me to the room Link was staying in and pushed open the door.

There on the bed lay Link, with a blanket covering him up to the neck, and beads of sweat rolling off his forehead. His face was sickly pale, and he winced with pain. When he heard us come in, he opened his eyes.

He glared at me, then at Rusl. "What the hell is she doing here?"

Rusl sighed. "You know she is the only one-"

"I told you I didn't want her here, dammit! She-ah!" he winced in pain again and clutched his abdomen.

_Does he really hate me this much? _ I thought.

"Link…I'm only here to help you." I gulped, hoping I wasn't being too much of a burden.

His nostrils flared, and he didn't answer.

I then addressed Rusl. "I will tend to his wounds."

He nodded gruffly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

I ran my hand over my face and approached the side of the bed, and knelt down. On the floor were a towel and a bowl of water.

Link glowered at me then turned his face to the other direction.

I inhaled deeply. "Link, I'm going to clean your wounds, alright?"

He ignored me.

"Can you please show me your wounds?"

His jaw clenched, and he slowly removed the blanket from his upper body, wincing at each movement.

His chest was bare, with bandages wrapped around his abdomen, and blood seeping through. I got a knife from my satchel and gently cut through the bandages.

I gasped audibly, and put my hand to my chest.

There was a deep, three in gash extending from his side to his belly button.

It was a clean cut.

I dipped the tip of the towel into the bowl of water and little by little cleansed the wound. He grimaced and writhed in pain, but managed to keep still enough for me to get the wound disinfected.

Once I finished, I took out red potion from the satchel.

"Drink it," I demanded. "You'll be better in a couple of hours."

He refused to look at me. "I don't need that."

I groaned inwardly in frustration. "Would you mind acting like the twenty five year old that you are? Your stubbornness will not get you anywhere."

He turned and glared at me. "Really, your majesty? I seem to recall that _your _stubbornness got you where _you_ wanted."

I stared at him in disbelief. "I realize I am well acquainted with you, Link, and I have known you for a very long time as a friend. But you seem to forget I am still your Queen and you owe me a sense of respect. I don't know what I did exactly for you to treat me in such a manner, but I traveled all the way from Castle Town to aid _you_. So if you could do me the great honor of drinking this for your own health, I would be happy to be gone from your sight, as long as I know you will be alright."

I shoved the red potion into his hand and stalked out the door, slamming it closed behind me.

I suddenly realized my calm composure had slipped and let Link get to me. I took a deep breath, and then walked slowly, heading outside.

"Your majesty?" Rusl spoke behind me as I was turning the knob.

I smiled at the man. "Master Link's wounds have been tended to, and I have given him some red potion to restore his health. I would like to go to his home and bring him some of his belongings while he recovers. Would you mind if I took your horse?"

He exhaled sharply. "Your majesty…with all due respect, I don't believe you should be riding to the suburbs alone. Territories such as these are not safe for a Queen. Master Link has everything he needs here…"

I reconsidered. "Then I will go for a short walk."

"Yes, your majesty."

I walked out and closed the door, putting my hood over my head as I did.

The end of day was nearing, and I prayed to the Goddesses that Link would be all right.

I wandered around, not really going anywhere but admiring the small village and the simplicity that they lived in.

Why couldn't I live this way?

Why did I have to be entrusted with such a heavy burden?

I never wanted to rule Hyrule. I never wanted to be entrusted with the Tri-force of Wisdom, let alone the fate of my country.

I wanted to be _normal_.

As I was walking back to Rusl's hut, instead of going inside I climbed a tree and sat on a branch. It wasn't Queen-like to sit on a tree, but I needed the height to clear my head from all of my worries.

I took my harp from the satchel and began to strum the strings to the lullaby in my head. I sang along, and soon a beautiful melody filled the twilight of day, and the sun set with a golden crisp along the horizon.

I stared out into the night, and asked what in the name of Hylia my fate was destined to be in this life.

"There have been many Zeldas before me," I told myself, "and they all coped one way or another. They all had to deal with the exact same thing as you."

I looked up to the sky. "Ancestral Mother, if you can hear my plead, please guide me to the path I should lead my life in. I can't do it on my own…"

"You don't have to."

Surprised, I fell out of the tree and landed hard on my back.

I looked up, confused.

"Sheik?"


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOODNESS so many views already? That's AMAZING! Thanks to all of you, especially those of you who reviewed and encouraged me to keep going! Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Sheik? What are you doing here?"

He chuckled. "I followed you, your Majesty. I've _been_ following you since this morning that you escaped the castle."

My eyes widened. "Who else knows of my absence?"

Sheik helped me up and dusted me off. "Not many. Your servant girl and I, I suppose. It won't be long before the guards figure out the Queen is missing."

I sighed. "I'm almost sure I'll be back by tomorrow in the afternoon. You need not worry, Sheik."

He removed the cloth from his mouth and smiled. "It is hard not to worry over the Queen, milady. After all, you are the only ruler over Hyrule at the moment."

"You didn't have to rub it in." I removed my hood and tiara. I stared at the crown in wonder, and realized how much authority lied within the family heirloom.

"I apologize, milady."

Without me noticing, Sheik closed in and kissed my cheek.

He stared deeply into my eyes and tugged a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You really don't have to go through all of this alone, your Majesty."

I chuckled nervously. Sheik had confessed his love to me before, and made many attempts at asking for my hand. But I simply did not feel that way for Sheik. Sheik was someone I could confide in as a friend. He was also protector of the Royal Family, and I was almost sure that kind of bond would be forbidden and considered a type of taboo. But I'll be honest. I actually considered having Sheik as my husband, and King of Hyrule. But there was always one person who popped up in my mind when I considered these things, and made my life much more difficult to live with.

I rather not state the obvious.

Sheik took the tiara from my hands and placed it once again upon my head.

I looked up into his red eyes, which provided warmth I couldn't usually find in no one nowadays.

"Thank you, Sheik."

He caressed my cheek and leaned in to kiss my forehead. He put the cloth back on his mouth, and disappeared into the dark night.

I headed back inside Rusl's home.

Uli was sitting down reading a book to her daughter, and Colin and Rusl had just come out of the room Link was staying in.

I removed my cloak. "How is he?"

"He is much better, your majesty, thanks to you." Rusl answered.

"Did he drink the red potion?"

Rusl sighed. "With great difficulty, yes. He could barely sit up. He is resting now."

I nodded. "I'll be staying aside Master Link for the night, in case of anything."

Rusl bowed. "As her majesty wishes."

I turned away from them and approached Uli and her daughter. "I have not said hello to either of you. I apologize for my rudeness."

Uli shook her head, and put the book she was reading down. "There is no need to apologize, your Majesty. I understand your situation, and I am honored to have you in my home."

I smiled warmly. "That is very kind of you. Thank you."

I looked down to her daughter, who gently nibbled on the book. "I haven't had the privilege to meet this young one. What is her name?"

"Sheara." Uli answered adoringly.

I stared into the deep blue eyes of the child, and she stared back at me knowingly, as if she knew of my worries and fears. Even though she was only eight years old, she seemed to understand the dangers and truths about the world she lived in, seeming to know it better than I did myself. Her eyes pierced into my soul, and I could nearly see a little part of me inside of her.

I envied the simplicity of her life.

But what was I saying, she was only a child!

I pat her blonde head gently and she began to pout. She seemed as if she was about to cry, so Uli picked her up and strode to her room, dismissing herself for the night.

I laughed quietly at my silliness and headed down the hall.

I was about to enter Link's room when Colin suddenly caught my shoulder.

"Your majesty?" he said quietly, with Rusl right behind him.

"Yes?" I listened intently.

"What is your relationship with Ma – ow! Shit, that hurts!" Rusl pulled his son away by tugging on his ear.

"Your majesty, I apologize for my son's nosiness." Colin grunted and stalked away.

I chuckled softly. "It's quite alright."

Rusl's eyebrows sowed together. "Just one thing, your Majesty. About the Twilight Realm…"

This was intriguing. "Yes?"

His shoulders slumped. "Tell me something... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs…the only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight…"

I was taken aback at his question, and knew exactly what he meant.

I held his shoulder. "I sympathize with you, Rusl. It has been years since someone has mentioned the Twilight Realm to me. Day after day I have that melancholic feeling…but, Rusl, why would you ask me such a question? Why now, dear friend?"

He contemplated for a moment. "I love Link as a son. And as you know, this wouldn't be his first time venturing for Lady Midna…" he hesitated for a moment, debating whether he should continue. "There isn't a day where he doesn't mention about finding another way into the Twilight Realm. But he has never come back with an injury so great, and with no means to recuperate his health…"

He took my hands in his with sudden desperation. "Your majesty, please talk him out of this. He is persistent in finding Lady Midna, even if he knows that there is no human way to go back to that realm…he refuses to say what happened out in the Arbiter's Grounds, and I fear for his life."

I gulped loudly, and breathed deeply. "I can't make any pro-"

He squeezed his hands. "Please, your Majesty. I implore you."

"I'll try."

He bowed thankfully and dismissed himself for the night, running his hands through his hair and murmuring unintelligibly.

I didn't know what I had gotten myself into.

I shook my head and stepped inside Link's room, closing the door very gently behind me.

Link always had the effect to stop me in my tracks, even in sleep.

The moonlight coming from the window illuminated his serene expression, and his blonde hair shined from the luminescence.

I sat on the love seat next to the bed, staring in awe at the Hero of Twilight, mesmerizing at this beauty that he usually showed to no one.

I stroked his hair and he moaned something softly. "Midna…"

I stopped immediately and drew back my hand.

I thought about what Rusl had said, and wondered if discouraging him from finding Midna would make him hate me even more.

I exhaled softly. "If only there weren't so many remnants of the past…"

I lay my head back and continued to spectate his facial aspects.

_Maybe if I had blue skin and red hair…no, what the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't think of changing myself…even for Link…_

I put my face in my hands.

Why did love and politics have to be so damn complicated? I know I should be in search for a king, but my mind was only fixated on Link, who, currently, hates my guts. And I have no clue how to set things straight with him, because he is so set on seeing Midna again.

Why was Midna always the cause of such commotion? Midna this, Midna that, Midna _everything_! It's true, I owe the princess my life, and I am in debt with her for setting the balance between the Twilight Realm and Hyrule, but this was _much_ too personal, and -

"Zelda…" Link mumbled softly, pulling me suddenly from the chaotic mess of my thoughts. I leaned in closer to him, thinking he had awakened.

"Need to…find…Zelda…" He rolled over, giving his back to me.

My heart fluttered. He was dreaming about me.

He mumbled my name several times after, and I attempted to stay awake to listen to the sound of my name through his lips, but my eyes drooped, and I was forced to give in to sleep.

* * *

The birds hadn't even begun to sing when I felt Link awaken. I stirred suddenly and looked around the room.

"Good morning, your majesty." Link said with a monotone voice.

I rubbed my eyes. "Good morning, Master Link. How is your wound?"

Link sat up and uncovered himself. "Fully healed."

I nodded my head and began to get up. My back ached incredibly.

Link's face scrunched up. "Did you sleep there all night?"

I shrugged and stretched. "I did." I overlooked him once and put on my cloak. "Since you have fully recovered, I shall be taking a leave now. Have a good day, Master Link."

Although I feigned my indifference, my heart ached at the thought of just leaving him when I had found him only yesterday. But I was a Queen, and I had duties to fulfill. Like finding a King.

I reached for my satchel and threw it over my shoulder, putting my hood over my head. I opened the door.

"Zelda, wait…" Link sighed, irritated.

I turned. "Yes, Master Link?"

"Come here."

I walked to the side of the bed. The little voice in my head was squeamish but I ignored it and put it to the side.

He didn't look at me, but addressed me. "Thank you."

I forced a smile. "You're welcome."

I was turning to leave when I asked, "Why is it that you loathe me?"

I felt a silent tear snaking down my cheek, and braced for his answer.

There was an excruciatingly long silence, until I could bear no more, and walked out of the room.

Everyone else was still asleep when I walked out. I took out some paper and wrote to Rusl, Uli, and Colin, thanking them for their hospitality, and that I would return to Castle Town.

But then I recalled what Rusl asked of me last night.

I groaned and crumpled the paper, and sat down on a chair nearby.

I may have the Triforce of Wisdom, but I was completely at a loss.

Suddenly I heard a door open, and I stuffed the crumpled paper into my satchel right away.

Link had come out, wearing his usual green tunic, his khakis and his boots, along with his hat and most of his belongings.

He stared at me, with his now cold, blue eyes and said, "I don't loathe you."

I stood up. "Really? That's really hard to believe, considering your behavior lately."

He ran a hand over his face and groaned. "Zelda, I don't hate you."

I fought back traitor tears.

He stared at me hard. "Maybe we should go somewhere and talk."

I took a deep breath, blinking away the tears. "I couldn't agree more."

We both went outside, and Link pulled out his Ocarina, playing Epona's song.

In less than a minute, Epona had galloped into view and Link nuzzled her nose.

He continued to be affectionate towards the horse. "Would you mind if we go to my home, your Majesty?"

I shook my head no.

I mounted Epona, and then he hoisted himself up. I debated whether or not I should wrap my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall off, but was left with no other choice when Epona burst through Ordon Village like a speeding arrow.

I rested the side of my head against his back, and felt a warmth from him I hadn't felt in a long time. He tensed, but I didn't care. It had been a while since I could hug him like this.

We didn't speak the whole ride to his home, but he seemed anxious to say something. When Epona came to a stop, he immediately got off and didn't bother to help me. He ran inside his cozy home and left me to get off on my own.

_That conceited un-gentlemanly like man…_

I climbed off slowly, careful not to hurt Epona or myself, and landed gracefully on the ground with a quiet thud.

Epona trotted off to gnaw on some grass, and I invited myself inside Link's home.

"Took you long enough." He said coldly, whilst sitting on a chair.

I put my hands on my hips. "Well, it would have been much faster if you would have helped me get down."

Link pretended he didn't hear me. "Are we going to talk or are you just going to stand there?"

I held up my chin and sat down in a chair in front of him.

I cleared my throat. "So?"

His jaw clenched and unclenched. "I don't hate you. I'm just very angry with you."

I threw my hands up in the air. "And that makes it all the better, does it?"

He let me rant with slight impatience. "Look…if it weren't for you, I would still be seeing to see Midna! Every single fucking time it's because of you…"

I felt my mouth drop. "Excuse me?"

He shook his head with exasperation. "You heard me."

I felt a knot in my throat. "So this is all because of Princess Midna, is it? So much that you can't even respect your Queen?"

He laughed darkly. "It's not _just_ because of Midna, your _Majesty_. I always have to risk my life for _you_, because you can't rule this country properly. I always end up cleaning after you. The Twilight Realm incident just drew the final line for me."

I couldn't believe he was saying this. "Excuse me, mister high and mighty, you were _chosen_ by the Goddess to be the Hero. You think I do all these things on _purpose_? The Triforce is entrusted to three, now _two_ people for a reason, Link."

He stood up and threw up his arms. "Midna was the best thing that happened to me since I was entrusted with the Triforce of Courage, and you ruined _everything_! I never wanted this shit! I'm so fucking sick and tired of saving Hyrule because of _you_!"

I clenched my fists. He wasn't being fair. "Do you think I wanted to have the responsibility of ruling Hyrule, and have thousands of people look to me for the fate of their country? Do you think, just because I have the Triforce of Wisdom I know everything? I didn't mean to die, back when Ganondorf was still alive. It was my fate. It was Lady Midna's fate to revive me. The breaking of the mirror was fate. All of this is in the plans of the Goddess, and only she knows what is and isn't." Rusl's plea snaked into the conversation. "So stop these useless journeys trying to find a way back into the Twilight Realm, because it isn't destined for you to go back. You aren't meant to see Midna again, don't you get it?" I didn't notice as I was speaking I had stood up.

Link suddenly charged at me and had me backed up against a wall.

He looked at me menacingly. "What did you say?"

I shook my head slowly. "Why do you keep going to the Arbiter's Grounds?" I whispered.

He leaned in to whisper into my ear. The sudden closeness gave me chills, but what he said next made shivers run down my spine.

"I found a way into the Twilight Realm."

* * *

**So? Juicy, not juicy, should I keep going? Or should I leave y'all in an unfinished cliff hanger? Review and tell me what you think! Chapter 3 will (hopefully) be up tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inspired all night by Pink Floyd. Thank you for remaining forever awesome. Also by the LOTR 2, giving me a little idea of what two faced could be.  
**

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews and encouragement! Everyone, please don't hate me for how I characterized 'someone' in this chapter! (ALERT!) It's a little something I'm trying to brew up, so patience! It's a bit of a short chapter, I'm sorry :( Unfortunately, there is life outside of the computer and chores do exist.**

**Victoria Villa, if you're reading this, this one is for you girlie.**

**And a special THANK YOU to ZR for support and understanding! **

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"I found a way into the Twilight Realm." He backed away, only inches from my face, and stared into my eyes with determination.

I found this utterly ridiculous and impossible, and pushed him away. "Lies."

Crossing my arms, I walked across the room, away from him.

_There's no way, _I thought. _There is no freaking way. That is impossible. Simply impossible. _

"I'm going back." I swirled around and stared at him in disbelief.

"You're _insane_!" His jaw locked. "Do you really expect to go back there? Even after coming back with an injury so great and on the brink of death? The Goddesses were merciful to you, but do _not_ push the boundaries. You may be the Hero, but there are only so many times you can escape Death's grasp!"

His eyes narrowed at my last statement, and I knew why. I didn't care.

"Well," he stated with an irritated smirk, "I'm not going back alone."

"Who would _dare_ go with you after seeing a wound so great?" This was unbe-fucking-lievable.

He threw his head back in dark laughter. "You really don't get it, do you? Ha! Ha, ha, ha!" He ran his hands over his face.

I was fuming. "I r_eally_ don't find _anything _amusing in this conversation."

He charged at me again and pinned my arms against the wall. I struggled against his sudden grasp, but my movements were futile. "You're more oblivious than a child! Bringing you here, to the suburbs of the Village, where currently no one resides, but me. Not telling Rusl we both had left, and letting you ride my horse nonchalantly."

I continued to struggle. "I _command_ you to release me!" What happened to this man? What _was_ happening?

He decided to ignore me. "I'm _kidnapping_ you, your Majesty. _You_ are coming with me to the Arbiter's Grounds, and _you_ are going to help me."

I spit in his face. It was not something a Queen should do, but what would you do under these circumstances? "Are you out of your _mind_? There is _nothing_ out there for you! There is _no_ way back into the Twilight Realm! You're _demented_! _Stop going after Midna_!"

My eyes widened as he drew back one of his hands as to slap me, but he was suddenly in the other side of the room, chairs broken, and the wall nearly giving through. Sheik was standing in front of me protectively and growled at Link, who drew his sword.

Sheik had taken out a chain from his sleeve. "How do you _dare_ try to strike the Queen?" He was about to attack, but I ran around Sheik and stood in between them.

Sheik stared at me in disbelief, softening his crouch. "Your…Majesty?"

I shook my head. "I said something uncalled for." I turned around to face Link, who glowered at me. "I'm sorry for saying such a thing. That wasn't fair of me."

He said nothing, so I continued. "I…I know you love Midna, Link, and I realize that you yearn to see her again. I know you blame me for not being able to see her, and you dislike the way that I rule this country." I was on the brink of tears. "And I would very much like to set things right between you and I, but…I can't go back to such a painful place, especially when I know there can't be a way back to the Twilight Realm."

Link's face was expressionless. "Unfortunately, that's not an option for you, your Majesty."

I was barely reacting to Link's statement when he threw his sword directly behind me, and Sheik screamed in sudden pain.

I faced Sheik and screamed. "NOO!"

I tried to run to aid Sheik, but Link had already thrown me over his shoulder and withdrew his sword from the fainted Sheik's chest.

"Let me go, you savage, psychotic, unmerciful _fool_! LET ME GO!" I kicked at him and tried to punch him in the face, but he only kept on walking towards Epona, who obliviously nibbled on grass, oblivious to what was going on.

He threw me on the ground harshly and began to bind my feet and hands.

My chest heaved and sobbing, I asked, "Who _are_ you?"

He looked at me with an unending anger and with a grin said, "Your consequence."

He gagged me, and then I fainted.

* * *

I awoke to the crackle of a fire and the chirp of crickets. I was lying on soft grass, surrounded by trees, staring up into the night sky. Epona lay opposite of me, sleeping comfortably, with some apple cores scattered around her vicinity.

I tried to unbind my hands, but the crunching of leaves shocked me into being still.

I was genuinely afraid.

"Attempting to escape is useless." Link strode into sight with wood, dropping it right beside the fire.

"Are you hungry? There's apples, apples, apples, and let's see…apples." He sat on the ground next to my feet, searching through his satchel and taking a bite out of an apple. He looked over at me with a sarcastic sneer, and I turned away.

"No? Well, more for me."

My stomach growled, responding on the contrary, but my pride took the best of me and made me suck it up.

Who was this cruel, cold-hearted man? Where was the Link that wouldn't go through such extreme measures just to get what he wanted? Where was the Link that was warm and kind? Where was the Link I had fallen in love with?

In other words…_where was Link_?

The gag around my mouth suddenly loosened, and I had the ability to move my jaw. I rolled back over to face Link, but he was staring at the fire. He pushed a jug next to my face.

"You should drink some water. I don't want you to get dehydrated."

I struggled in sitting up, but had success. I pushed the jug away with my feet. "Why did you choose me, Link? Why was I the one that had to come with you?" I stated quietly, trying not to anger him.

He refused to look at me. "Because you're needed, that's why. I can't re-open the Portal with only two pieces of the Triforce."

_Two? _"How did you acquire the Triforce of Power?"

He continued to stare into the fire. "You're asking too many questions."

"I wouldn't be asking so many questions if you would explain to me what's going on." I gulped, hoping I hadn't caused too much friction.

He groaned, making an expression as if he was explaining something complicated to a two-year-old.

I huffed. "I would like to know what happened. Starting from the Arbiter's Grounds."

He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his tousled hair. He then looked up to the sky, and closed his eyes. "Here's the short version. Some months ago, I encountered an old woman at the Arbiter's Grounds. She knew exactly what I was looking for. She said that the mirror was not the only way into the Twilight Realm; she said to gather all three pieces of the Triforce, and when the night was falling, recite an incantation, which resided in the knowledge of the Royal Family. After I got the Triforce of Power from the Silent Realm, I returned to the Arbiter's Grounds, and realized, that you were the last piece between me and going to the Twilight Realm."

I shook my head in incredulity. "So you listened to an old woman, one whom you have no idea of who or what she is, and trusted her judgment?"

He pretended to not hear me. "I faked my injury, and rode Epona to Rusl's home –"

"You _what_?" This was getting ridiculously out of hand!

His eyes flashed open and he leaned towards me, menacing. I began to tremble. "Do you really think I would leave myself nearly bleeding to death if I had been attacked? Do you really think I wouldn't have my own red potion stuffed in my pocket in case of something like that? I _knew_ you would run to help me. I mean, why wouldn't you? I have saved Hyrule countless times, after all. I just made Rusl believe you were the only one that could help me, but I didn't want you there because I was angered with you."

He laughed mockingly. "Don't you get it? This is all a _plan_. That was all pretentiousness!"

I could feel tears running down my cheeks. "You killed Sheik! Why would you go to such a measure? He did nothing but protect me!"

He shrugged. "He would only get in the way. And, as for the rest of the story…well, you know."

I began to scream hysterically. "You _emotionless _brute! You've gone mad! You need help! You're wrong in the head, Link! Stop this, immediately! You – mmf!" He gagged me again and pushed me to the ground.

"Shut up! You're making too much noise. I'm going to sleep." He lay back against the grass and left me to my thoughts. Not much after he was already snoring.

I sat back up, and stared at this stranger.

Only last night had I seen him as he always was: serene, kind, and forgiving. Tonight I saw him as ill tempered, demanding, psychotic, and demented.

So he had been awake all night…he had me believe he was actually dreaming of me. He actually got me to care for him! He had used people so dear to him, such as Rusl…who pleaded me to save his life. If he only knew I had to save Link from himself…

I winded up on a useless journey, when I had more important things to worry about. I had my people. I had my kingdom. There was only so much the Royal Council could control in my absence.

I looked to the man whom I once considered having as a King. His infatuation with the Twilight Princess was so great he went insane. He had completely lost his mind, and made an illusion for himself that there was actually a way back.

As the rambling in my head continued, Link's right arm suddenly became visible to me, and his glove slipped off.

Something came to my attention.

The Triforce on his hand which once glowed gold, now glowed a vivid red, pulsing in his veins. The piece that represented the Triforce of Power glowed the brightest, and a realization came before me.

Maybe _this_ was the reason for Link's unusual behavior! I _knew _something was completely wrong!

Something happened to Link when he collected the Triforce of Power. Something he wasn't planning on telling me.

And I was going to find out what that something was.

* * *

**By the love of God, please don't kill me.**

******I apologize if I offend LoZ fans out there, but there's a reason**behind Link's behavior, I SWEAR, I SWEAR! If you need me to change it, PM me and I'LL CHANGE IT but it'll completely change the plot I'm working on, and I'll have to listen to Pink Floyd for the rest of the week/weekend for inspiration. It would be so much easier to play around with the plot if Link didn't talk (because he never speaks in ANY of the video games besides Skyward Sword), but where's the fun in that?

**To a frequently asked question: _YES_there will be some Zelink snaking its way into this story. But what do we say to the Zelink moments? NOT TODAY. But very soon, I promise! :D**

**Chapter 4 will be up and ready on _Tuesday_! And remember to please review, favorite, and follow!  
**

**-EP**

P.S Who _doesn't_ love a cliff hanger? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_My thoughts and prayers go out to those of you who lost any loved ones in the 'Dark Knight' shooting at the premier of 'The Dark Knight Rises' in Aurora, Colorado in the United States. May God (or whatever you believe in) bless you and give you peace._**  
**

* * *

**Had an inspiring writing weekend by Simon & Garfunkel, especially by their song "Scarborough Fair". Take a listen if you have time! (And Pink Floyd, of course.)**

**If you like hippie/indie music, I recommend the album 'The Shepard's Dog" by Iron & Wine to listen to while you read (not just this story, but anything you decide to lay your eyes upon).**

**Anyways…**

**Just to clear things up, I am a teenage girl(LOL), and I am thankful for your past reviews which got me all excited and I started typing all over the place: on my phone, computer, notebook, you name it! And it's finally here! Your patience has been rewarded!**

**I tweaked it up a bit in the beginning so we could have an insight on what Sheik was thinking when Zelda was being abducted. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm taking the liberty of weaving in some references/content from OoT and SS into the story soon.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

_**SHEIK'S POV**_

"Your…Majesty?" My protective crouch faltered. What the Queen was doing seemed wildly out of proportion. She couldn't possibly be protecting that insolent _fool_ after he was about to hurt her, even if he was the Hero of Twilight. What was she _thinking_?

She shook her head. "I said something uncalled for." She turned around and faced Link, who looked as though he would pounce at any given moment. He was giving off an odd vibe, one that seemed eerily familiar. A vibe I had not felt in years.

She began to tell him something, but I paid no attention to the words flowing from her mouth. I began to analyze the situation.

I never really got along with the Hero of Twilight, especially because my Queen's eyes were only focused on him, romantically speaking. I knew he was a good man, and he had sacrificed many things for the country, and the Queen. I myself had taught him many battle techniques and battle strategies as a boy, and he was a natural. But his behavior and personality in this moment were completely different than that of a Hero. His intentions became selfish and unrealistic. His eyes didn't see and his heart didn't feel. He was threatening the Queen.

A sudden pain in my chest tore me away from my thoughts, and everything around me became blurry. I dropped to the ground, and immediately hated myself for my mistake. I had become unfocused, and unprepared for the unexpected.

"NOO!" The Queen ran towards me, but the Hero threw her over his shoulders, and withdrew his sword from my breast.

_Fuck that hurt_! I clutched at my chest. I tried screaming for the Queen as he took her out, but the pain wouldn't stand for it.

I tried standing several times, but failed miserably. I tried once more, supporting my body with a nearby chair, but flipped the chair, accidentally shoving the foot into my wound.

I screamed in agony, and glanced down at my bloody chest. The incision the sword had made was a clean cut. I looked around the room, searching for something, anything, that I could use to stop the bleeding.

I then spotted a leather satchel by the doorway.

_The Queen's satchel! She may still have some red potion in there!_

With great difficulty, I dragged my bleeding body the small distance, and raided the bag. The Goddesses were on my side.

I gulped down two vials of the disgusting red liquid and winced as the perforation sealed itself slowly. In less than a few minutes I returned to my normal state.

I ran outside, looking around frantically for any signs of the Queen and the Hero.

All that remained were the trails of hoofs left by his horse.

I grabbed her Majesty's satchel, and sprinted off into the horizon, following my only clue and guessing directions based on intuition.

There was something definitively wrong with the Hero. His personality became power hungry and narrow. And he had the Queen. _My_ Queen.

I sprinted faster. There was only so much I knew of what he was capable of in these moments, and the Queen had no clue whatsoever of how to defend herself. The night grew nearer, and a sudden moment of insecurity overwhelmed my being.

I looked to the stars.

_Oh, merciful Goddesses, please buy me time._

* * *

_**ZELDA'S POV**_

Curiosity and fear crept up my spine every two seconds, and there was no telling what could happen at any given moment. The fire had already died, and only the dim glow of the wood kept me company. I continued to squint at Link's right hand, trying to decipher why his Triforce changed color. It was due to the Triforce of Power, obviously, but why it changed color was almost beyond my comprehension. I could figure this out by myself. But with Sheik it would have been much easier.

Sheik…

Tears spilled from my eyes and I cried into the grass. What kind of Queen was I? What kind of person was I? Because of me, Sheik was dead. He was only trying to protect me…if only I had listened to him!

He treated me so kindly, so gently…the only person I had left was gone.

I had never felt so alone in my life. Of course, I had Link, but if I didn't save him…

I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the heavens.

_If my ancestors could see me now…how disappointed would they be?_

My eyes began to close slowly. My consciousness was drifting away, when I heard a rustle in the trees, and my eyes snapped open. I sat up looked around frantically. I started hyperventilating, not being able to pinpoint exactly where the sound came from

_It's nothing, _I thought, trying to calm myself. _It's just…a cute little chicken. Yes, a chicken._

But that was no comfort. Why would there be chickens in the middle of a forest in the dark of night?

Suddenly, something lunged at me from out of the trees, throwing me onto the ground and covered my mouth as I tried to scream. The figure dragged me quite a couple of yards away from Link and Epona.

"Mmmf! MMMF!" I tried screaming for Link.

"Shh!" my eyes began to adjust to the figure's face as he untied my hands and feet and took off the gag.

My eyes widened. "Sheik!" I whispered, and threw my arms around him and held him close. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Oh my Goddesses…I thought you were dead! Oh sweet Hylia…" I took in his presence, savoring his sweet memory.

He pushed me away a little, enough to take a look at my face. "It would take more than a sword and the pride of a man to kill me, and separate me from what's most important in my life." He caressed my cheek and looked me in the eyes, staring beyond my soul.

I felt tears running down my cheeks. "Oh, Sheik!" I said under my breath.

Then, acting on impulse, took the cloth from his mouth off, took his face in my hands, and crushed my lips to his.

He was shocked into stillness and only stared at me as I backed away and touched my forehead to his.

He exhaled quietly. "I didn't think it'd make much of a difference for you if I was gone, your Majesty."

I put my hand against his cheek. "Silly man…I couldn't live in a world without you. Not now, not ever…"

He pulled me in to a tight embrace, and sobbed quietly. My eyes widened in surprise. Sheik never showed his weak side to anyone. I don't even think he was _allowed_ to.

He pulled away with sudden urgency. "We need to go, your Majesty." He stood up and held out his hand, but I did not take it.

His eyes glinted with confusion.

Contradicting myself earlier, I got to my feet. "I cannot go with you, Sheik."

"Why not?"

"Because Link is in trouble and he needs help." I said quietly.

His nostrils flared. "He kidnapped you!" he whispered exasperated, and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and pacing around, as if debating something.

"He obtained the Triforce of Power."

His head snapped up. "And exactly how did he do that?"

I shrugged, shaking my head slowly. "All I know is that he went to the Silent Realm to get it. How he even got there I cannot fathom."

Sheik came close to me and held my shoulders firmly. He looked at me calmly, but in his eyes disguised fresh fear.

"Your Majesty…back at Master Link's house, I felt a very odd vibe that he was giving, which he still gives off now. One I had not felt in years. And now that you tell me this, it explains it…"

I shook my head. "Sheik, what are you talking about? I don't think I understand."

He gulped. "Your Majesty, it's the same vibe that came off Ganondorf."

I put my hand on my mouth.

Of course! How could I have been so blind?

Link was being engulfed in Power – Power that was tainted with the essence of its previous owner. The pollution and abuse of the Power was causing his Triforce to glow red, acting as a warning of dominance over his Courage.

I felt my eyes widen in horror at my realization.

"What is it, your Majesty?" Sheik asked me with urgency.

My lips trembled. "Back when Hyrule was still clouded by Twilight, and Ganondorf was about to be finished, he said, 'don't think this ends here…the history of light and shadow will be written in blood' and Link defeated him, sending him away with the Triforce…"

He stared at me questioningly. So I replied with a tone of defeat. "It's a curse and a spiritual fluke that his soul gets to keep the Triforce of Power, and he has chosen his host…Ganondorf is attempting to reincarnate himself inside of Link."

Sheik ran a hand over his face and groaned. "So what do we do?"

I shook my head. "We need to find a way to get him back into the Silent Realm, and we must go in there with him. We need him to put back the Triforce of Power before it's too late…"

"Hold on," Sheik interrupted, "doesn't he need the Master Sword to get into the Silent Realm?" he crossed his arms.

"He does."

"Then how –?"

"I'm sure he has it hidden. It's not on him though…I would know."

Sheik nodded thoughtfully. "Where do you suppose he would hide it?"

Without hesitation, I whispered, "The Arbiter's Grounds."

Sheik's fists clenched with anticipation. "So what's the plan?"

I sighed heavily. "He's already headed over there, so I'll remain hostage, and you can follow behind. Discretely. Apparently he needs me to recite an incantation as dusk comes to an end…" I looked up thoughtfully.

"The incantation of the Falling Night?"

I looked at him immediately. "What?"

"It's an incantation that's been in the Royal Family for millennia. Only Hylia knew what it was for…now I know why."

I shook my head in incredulity. "Why don't I know this and you do?"

"I don't know why they did not teach it to you, but I have known it since I was a child."

I exhaled sharply. "Teach it to me."

He eyed me. "It must be sung."

"Well, sing it!" I ushered him on.

"I sing horribly. Your ears will bleed."

"Sheik."

"It'll wake up Master Link."

"Sheik…" I clenched my teeth and glared.

He sighed in defeat, closed his eyes, and began to sing softly.

"_As night draws near and sadness is cast upon,_

_The waters clear and the winds stand tall._

_The Goddesses sing in harmony,_

_Playing the sweet melody:_

_The song commences, time elapses,_

_The three pieces come as one._

_The Gate will open beckoning its Master in vain,_

_Reiterating its true meaning, will fate change again?"_

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

I shook my head unconsciously. "That was beautiful…"

He scoffed. "No offense, your Majesty, but yeah, right."

I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about. You have a wonderful voice. And the words…yes, I can use the words. I will use them as an excuse to make Link go back to the Silent Realm."

Sheik leaned his head to the side thoughtfully. "How?"

"I'll think of something."

Sheik nodded in agreement. "Then we have a plan."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Follow us when we begin to depart."

"I will."

I took a deep breath, and then huffed. "Tie me back up."

He nodded and did so, and put the gag around my mouth once more. He carried me to where I was lying before, kissed my forehead, and then swiftly hid somewhere within the trees.

Now that we had a plan, I was sure of what I was going to do. There was no stopping me this time.

I closed my eyes and began to pray to Hylia, asking her to help Sheik and I on saving Link. I decided to get a goodnight's rest.

Tomorrow was going to be a really long day.

* * *

A sudden kick at my gut woke me up.

"Get up," Link said, irritated. "We're getting a head start."

I opened my eyes slowly. "Mm-fmm-mmf." I tried.

Sarcastically, Link said, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch what you said."

I narrowed my eyes. _I know it's not really you, Link, but you are one hell of a bastard._

He got on his knees on the ground in front of me and took off the gag. I moved my jaw around.

"I would like to be untied."

He cocked his head. "Excuse me?"

I repeated myself. "I said I would like to be untied."

He laughed in disbelief. "No, no, no, I heard you the first time. But you're joking, right?"

I shook my head. "I give you my word as a Queen that if you untie me, I will not attempt escape. So if you please, I would like to be untied."

He eyed me. "The word of a Queen? Sounds very legitimate." He considered for a few seconds, putting his thumb and forefinger on his chin sarcastically. "Alright. But if you try to escape…" he withdrew his sword and put it against my neck. "Well, let's just say it wouldn't be a happy ending for either of us, okay?"

Shivers ran down my spine as I took in what he said. I sure as hell wasn't going to escape, especially when Hyrule's best swordsman put his weapon against my neck. And when I knew he wasn't bluffing.

"You have my word."

He smirked and untied the ropes.

I stood up and faced him head on, then proceeded to slap him. "That's for disrespecting me." I slapped him on the other cheek. "And that's for Sheik."

He _tsk_ed and chuckled angrily. I lifted my chin and tried to act nonchalant.

He brushed it off, like nothing had happened, and then cocked his head. "You don't look as melancholic as you did yesterday. I see you got over the death of the Sheikah warrior quite fast."

_Shit._

I cleared my throat. "A Queen should always keep composure under dire circumstances, and especially hide her emotions."

"You sure didn't bother to hide them yesterday…"

I gulped nervously. "Yes, well…"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I don't really care for explanations. At least you're not so bothersome anymore." He cracked his knuckles. "We're wasting time. We have to go."

He threw me over Epona as if I was deer, mounted the horse himself, and we began heading northwest to Gerudo Desert. I sat upright with difficulty, and held on to Epona's saddle. I stared at the sunrise, absorbing the sight as color painted the landscape, and narrowed my eyes as the beauty taunted time. I glowered at the back of Link's head with irrevocable determination.

_It's only a while until twilight._

* * *

**Nobody panic because of that little Shelda moment (Is that what the combination of their names are?). I don't even think it's considered one. Zelink fans, RELAX. It wasn't a romantic moment, it was a moment of relief. At least to Zelda. (SPOILER: Zelink moments coming soon!)  
**_  
_

**Remember to review, favorite, and follow!**

******P.P.S. Ideas are also welcome! Writer's block isn't something I'm fond of, so I would appreciate if you could share your imagination with me!**

**-EP  
**

**_ATTENTION!_ I might need to change this to M later...(warning to pre-teens and/or people under the age of 16! Don't want your parents exploding at you while you read. Happened to me. Wasn't pretty. You have been warned!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for posting so late, and for the chapter being short. My mother is in the hospital, and duty calls. I wrote this chapter while in the waiting room, so be thankful for at least something! I shall reward you readers with the long chapter on Thursday. Maybe Tuesday. God I'm tired. I don't even think Pink Floyd could help me now...**

**I apologize for grammatical mistakes, organization skills, and the speed of the chapter. I pulled an all-nighter. I might as well have been drunk.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! (And some donuts. Donuts would be awesome.)**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

We nearly arrived at the Gerudo Desert when clouds gathered suddenly and it began to pour hard. Link seemed to not have noticed.

I shouted over the roar of the rain. "We have to get out of this rain! Epona will slip and fall!"

Epona neighed in agreement, but Link kept riding. "Who do you think you are, telling _me_ what to do when you're my hostage?"

I clenched my teeth. "I am your Queen, dammit! And I am not going to keep riding in this raAAAH!"

Epona's hoof collided with a wet rock, and toppled to the side, landing on top of Link and I.

"_FUCK_!" Link pushed Epona off of him, his boots stuck under her mass. I tried to do the same, but had no success. I was choking for air.

"Help! Please, help!" I coughed, gasping as the weight of Epona got heavier.

Link slid his strong arms under mine, and pulled me from under the horse with incredible force. I slipped out easily and remained on the ground, gasping for air.

I looked up to Link, and saw a moment of worry cross his face. "Th-thank you."

His expression became neutral again, and he scoped the area through the thick rain. "There's a cave over there. We should take shelter in there until the rain stops."

He caressed Epona's nose, and she got up with little to no effort. Link put on his boots and took her reins and guided her to the cave. I shadowed after, but held Epona's saddle to not lose them from my sight.

The cave was cozy, but big enough to fit the three of us. Link took out some firewood and rocks from his bag, and lit a fire. Soon, the cave was illuminated and warmth spread throughout the area.

Link then looked over at me to tell me something, but his face flushed a bright red and turned away. I scrunched my eyebrows.

I ran my eyes over my drenched white gown.

The rain had made it stick to my body, and see-through.

I squealed and sat on the ground, hugging my knees to my chest and put my embarrassed face down.

Link had practically seen me naked.

My voice trembled. "Well, don't act as if you haven't seen a woman's body before."

Link coughed and glanced over his shoulder. "I've never seen _your_ body before."

I felt my face turn hot, and I looked around. "Where's my satchel?"

"Why the hell would your satchel be here?"

I clenched my fists. "Are you saying you left my satchel behind? All of my belongings were in there!" I looked at my drenched gown again.

_My clothes were in there…_

"Shut up, will you? Or I'll tie you up again." He took out a jug of water from his bag and took a swig.

"I need to get out of these clothes, Link." He spat out the water.

He looked down on me incredulously. "What?"

"I'll get sick if I stay in these wet clothes!" I sniffed for emphasis. "Don't you have an extra pair of pants and a tunic?"

He spread out his arms, water dripping from his sleeves. "What I wear is what I have." A mischievous look glinted in his eye. "But we could take our clothes off and hang them to dry."

I smirked. "Is this your idea of _funny_? You really expect a Queen to take her clothes off _in front of you_?" My voice raised in pitch noticeably.

He chuckled. "A Queen _has_ taken her clothes off in front of me. A princess, rather."

I ground my teeth furiously. _Midna_. Of course she'd be the cause of everything. I glared at him.

He shrugged and turned around. "Suit yourself. Like you said, you're only going to get sick in those drenched clothes of yours. I don't really care about myself, but a Queen getting sick because of her pride? _Tsk_."

I wasn't going to let Midna upstage me. And I wasn't going to get sick.

_I'll show him…_I stood up. I undid the strings at the back of the dress and without thinking, slipped the gown off my shoulders and let it drop to the ground, breathing heavily.

So there I was, basically standing in front of a stranger, naked.

He swirled around at the sound of the fabric touching the floor, and he practically almost had a nosebleed. He checked me from head to toe, and ran a hand over his face. He gawked at me. I pretended I was wearing the most amazing article of clothing that existed, deviating my thoughts from nakedness.

He gulped loudly and reached for the blanket under Epona's saddle, and shoved it at my face.

"Cover yourself." I unfolded the blanket and did so.

I sat down by the fire and spread out my dress on the ground.

What the hell did I just do?

Link sat down opposite of me. He took off his hat, boots, tunic, and gloves, placing them on his lap trying to hide the sudden lump that had risen only seconds ago. Embarrassed, I tried to look elsewhere; I glanced at his right hand and almost gasped. His Triforce was glowing a golden shade of orange, instead of a vivid red.

I felt my eyes widen. _Did I just connect with Link's spiritual self…sexually?_

He cleared his throat. "I wasn't serious about taking your clothes off. I was only teasing, and I didn't actually think you'd do it."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief and tried to ide my embarrassment.. "We're you lying about Midna, too?"

He laughed out loud. "Did you act out of _jealousy_, your Majesty?"

My cheeks flushed. "No."

"Bullshit."

"Do you want to know what I _also_ did with Midna?" He inched closer to where I was.

I squared my shoulders and turned away. I felt shivers run down my body as I felt him get closer. I hugged the blanket to my body, and listened to the sound of the roaring rain.

His hand traced patterns over my back, and he breathed into my ear. "You have no idea how desirable you are right now."

I turned and slapped him hard. "Get away from me you sick, perverted _beast_!"

He ran a hand through his hair and grinned. "A beast, am I? We'll see how beastly I can be…"

I slapped him again, and I saw his Triforce turn red immediately. He stood up and looked down at me, with a threatening stare. He slapped his face, as if to clear his head, and punched the wall, and then ran out into the rain.

I sat on the ground shaking in fear.

He was capable of anything.

"GAAH!" Link screamed in pain, I jumped in surprise as a bright, white light shined within the cave, but came from outside.

_Please tell me Sheik didn't do anything…_

I ran outside, hugging the blanket closer to my chest, and looked for Link through the thick rain, only to hear a loud growl from behind me.

I swirled around and screamed as a wolf stood before me, ready to charge.

It bared its teeth at me and snarled something, as if trying to speak.

I was looking down at its right paw when suddenly Sheik jumped out of the blue and chained the wolf, pinning him to the ground.

"Wait!" I shouted, getting Sheik's attention. "It's Link!"

"I know it's Link!" he shouted back, tightening the chain around Link's neck, leaving him unconscious.

I shook my head. "Look at his right paw! The Triforce, it's gold!"

Sheik took back his chain and threw Link onto his back. "Let's get him in the cave!"

We ran inside, and Sheik laid Link beside the fire. Epona nudged her nose against his back, recognizing his scent.

I then became aware Link had taken his Twilight Form.

"I don't know if I could've held myself back if he would have touched you. I don't even know why you took off your gown." He shook off some water, and took in my appearance, blushing madly.

I tugged a lose strand of hair behind my ear, and grinned awkwardly. I most definitely did not want to have this conversation with Sheik. "It's drying." I pointed to the dress next to me.

Seeing me uncomfortable, Sheik changed the subject. "Why do you suppose he took on his form as a wolf?"

I contemplated for a moment, and stared at Link's paw again. "My guess is, this is his way of defending himself physically. The tainted Power was about to make him do something both really stupid, or something direly out of character, and he had an inner battle with himself. His spiritual being and his Triforce acted like a defense mechanism and made him take his Twi form. Of course, this is only a theory, but it's the only one I see that makes sense."

Sheik nodded thoughtfully. "So, right now, he's himself?"

I sighed. "Technically speaking, yes. But I don't know if he understands us, or if he has the ability to comprehend the human language. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he transforms back into a human, and the Triforce of Power will become almost completely dominant over the Triforce of Courage."

I shook my head with frustration. "Right now, his goal is to go back into the Twilight Realm to see Midna, but if he is ruled over by the Triforce of Power, he'll become power-hungry, and I'm almost sure he'll do something that Ganondorf would do. He could send Hyrule to its doom."

Sometimes I hated my wisdom. I hadn't even thought about this before, yet I knew what I was talking about.

I faced Sheik. "I'm certain he'll return to normal by morning. I don't know if he'll recall what happened while he's wolf, and I'm counting on him not to."

Sheik stared at Link with determination. "So what's the new plan?"

I shook my head. "It's the same. We just need to get to the Arbiter's Grounds quicker than I imagined. We're running out of time."

"And we need to find the Master Sword."

"Exactly." From the corner of my eye I saw Link's tail twitch, and he moved his head, analyzing his surroundings.

I stared him in the eyes, and noticed he looked disoriented.

"Link?"

He grumbled.

I pet his hair and scratched his ears. "I swear I'll help you Link. I'll get you out of this mess. It's _my_ turn to save _you_."

On that note, he fainted and breathed slowly. Sheik dismissed himself and disappeared within the rain.

Twilight got further away with every passing day, as did Link's soul.

I meant what I said, and said what I meant.

I wasn't going to be the damsel in distress. Not this time.

I was going to save Link. And that was a promise.

* * *

**Was it okay? No? Maybe? Should I rewrite it?**

**Remember to review, favorite and follow! Please tell me what you think.**

**I'm tired. I'm gonna crash. Later. Remember I love ya'll, so don't stop reading. You shall be rewarded because I have been such a terrible writer. Thank you. 3**

**-EP**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Saludos a Mexico, Puerto Rico, Argentina, Guatemala, Costa Rica, y todos los otros lugares por leer mi historia! Compartan el cuento a los que amen la Leyenda de Zelda, porfavor! Seria un honor, y me haria super feliz :) No olviden dejar commentario (O como se diga) y dejen saber como va el cuento!~**

**I really do apologize for the length of the last chapter. But here is chapter 6! Tuesday's update will be longer, as it will be a major turning point in the story. I mixed in some SS content in here, guys, so don't go bezerk if you don't know what it is. YouTube it. I'm writing this at 2:20 in the morning. Oh God. Okay. I'll just finish this up.**

**Inspiration: music from the play "Les Miserables", which makes me cry every single damn time! *sniffle, sniffle*, "Wish you were here" by Pink Floyd, and the pitter patter of the rain outside of my window.**

**AND SO I WON'T GET SUED: I do NOT own any content, characters, or other unspecified details mentioned within context. All rights go to Nintendo and their rightful owners. Content is purely fictional, and for entertainment purposes only.  
**

**ALRIGHT. _Whew_! I'm done.  
**

**Bon apetit.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

_The howls of beasts…they've faded into silence…_A voice echoed in my head.

I opened my eyes to see a human Link lying on the bedrock, his expression sour. I took off Epona's blanket and quickly put on my dress, which was now dry, if not a little soggy.

I was about to put the blanket back on the horse when I giggled incredibly loud as I saw Link's satchel stuck to Epona's nose, dozens of apple cores scattered around her. I removed the bag from her face and nuzzled her nose. She neighed contently and I put the blanket under the saddle.

Link stirred, sat up, and then grabbed his sword and sprinted outside. I cocked my head in confusion.

Oh, well. He'll come back.

I brushed my hair with my fingers and then braided it, making myself look like a Queen again. I wasn't really one for physical appearances, but I didn't want to look rugged and homely.

Epona stood, and I started weaving my fingers through her mane.

Link ran back inside, cursing under his breath and gathering his belongings.

I stepped around Epona. "What the hell are you doing?"

Link yelped and looked in my direction, angry. "Where the fuck did you go?"

I laughed inwardly at the sound he made

I spread my arms, motioning at the cave sarcastically. "Where else?"

Link ran a hand against his face. "I thought you had escaped. I was going to fucking kill you."

I rubbed my neck nervously, thanking Hylia I still had it. "I gave you my word, didn't I?"

He exhaled heavily. "You did." He glowered at me and put on his tunic and hat. "We have to go. We've wasted a lot of time as it is."

_I couldn't agree more._

He gathered his belongings, put away his sword and led Epona outside.

The sky remained cloudy, but the rain stopped almost entirely and the storm had moved east. The weather was perfect to reach the Arbiter's Grounds.

I stared at Link as he secured the saddle and tied his satchel to his mighty steed, thanking the Goddesses that he didn't remember anything from last night in his wolf form, but lamented it at the same time.

Link mounted Epona. "Hurry the fuck up and get on."

I resisted the urge to slap him, and put my sweetest voice on. "I'm coming."

He eyed me as if I was crazy, and rolled his eyes. His expression remained sour.

I got on the horse with no help on his part, and put my arms around his waist. He tensed and shifted his body weight around. "Don't get too comfortable," He growled.

I sighed dramatically, and he snapped Epona's reigns, making her shoot forward. I bobbed up and down as she galloped, and felt the Hyrulean air whistle through my ears.

"What happened to me last night?" Link interrupted my moment of peace.

"Excuse me?"

He groaned. "I hate fucking repeating myself. What the _fuck_ happened to me last night? I have the worst headache _ever_ and I can't remember anything after I went outside into the rain with a horrible stomach ache."

I thought quickly. "I ran after you, and found you fainted in the rain."

He scoffed. "Why the fuck would I faint?" He glanced at me over his shoulder. "You probably knocked me out for coming on to you."

Last night's memory made me blush. "I did no such thing. And would you stop using such vulgar language?"

"What, fuck? You think that's vulgar?"

I narrowed my eyes at his back. "It is _very_ vulgar."

He chuckled briefly. "Okay, then. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fu –"

I covered my ears. "Enough!"

He roared in laughter. "You're amusing. I think I'll keep you around for entertainment."

I fumed. "Keep me around? Do I seem like the court jester to you? I am a Queen, and you shall treat me as such!" I punched his back.

His chest heaved, and he growled. "I have patience, but it's very limited. I suggest you put your Triforce to trial and use my patience wisely."

He was right. I wasn't being a wise Queen. There was only so much of the real Link left and I was putting it to waste.

"I'm sorry."

Epona halted and I would have fallen if I didn't hug Link's waist tighter.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry." He turned around to look at me, and for the first time in a while, I saw genuine surprise.

His eyes scanned my face and raised his eyebrows. "The Queen of Hyrule apologizing to the man holding her hostage? That's certainly something you don't see everyday. I'm baffled."

I lifted my chin. "We're wasting time, standing here." I looked around. "Actually, where are we?"

Link cast me a suspicious glance and tilted his head. "Why are you suddenly in a hurry to get to the Arbiter's Grounds? Last time I checked, you were pained at the thought of even going back."

God, Link. You're too smart for your own good. "I just want to get this over with." I deviated the subject. "Now answer my question, where are we?"

"We're at the desert of world's end. The Arbiter's Grounds is only a distance away."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "How did we get here so fast?"

Plunging into his usual self, Link rolled his eyes and sneered. "I took a short cut. I've learned different routes from all those trips I've taken." He turned around and got Epona to trot forward. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

And he wasn't lying. After a while, in the distance, I could see the entrance to the Arbiter's Grounds. There was no mistaking the beautiful architecture and the rusty-looking texture of the site.

My heart pounded in apprehension, and I began to doubt whether or not I could pull through with the plan.

_No! Get it together, Zelda! You are not the damsel in distress. Stop being a wimp and put your pride and wisdom to a good use!_

I needed to start persuading Link about getting into the Silent realm. I went over previous conversations in my head that could help me with the plan, and I abruptly remembered one of Link's previous statements. "What happened to the old lady?"

"What old lady?" Link questioned.

I put my hands on Epona's saddle. "The one that told you of this alternative motive."

"She's there. In the Arbiter's Grounds." He answered bluntly.

I wasn't getting anywhere. "Okay…" I sighed. Maybe going head-on was the choice. "How did you get into the Silent Realm?"

"You just won't shut up, will you?" he grunted in annoyance.

"Well, it's because I haven't told you something you needed to know." I tried, biting my lip.

_Hylia, be with me and let this work…this is my only chance at saving Link's spirit in the Silent Realm. _

"What. Do I need. To know." He said through his teeth.

I pursed my lips, preventing myself from saying something unrealistic.

_Think, Zelda!_

"Um…you see, the incantation that you need me to say, um…"

"Say it!" he spat.

I cleared my throat. "Well, it needs to be sung, and I need a harp."

"I have a harp. Problem solved." He said bluntly.

I laughed nervously. "You see, that's the thing. It's not just any harp. It's one that I need to obtain from the Silent Realm, and I don't know a way in there. That's why I asked you how you got in."

_C'mon, buy it!_

He debated for a moment. "I used the Master Sword to get in the Silent Realm. But you can only go if I come with you."

_Sweet Hylia, thank you for being on my side._

"That would be no problem." Something seemed off about how easy it seemed, but I brushed it off. He bought it.

"Aren't you going to question me how I got the Master Sword?"

"Would there be a point in asking?" I retorted.

He nodded. "You're putting your wisdom to good use. Good job."

My hand twitched in response. I hoped Sheik was listening intently from wherever he was, because this plan could only work once.

"We're here." Epona came to a stop in front of the entrance of the Arbiter's Grounds. Chills ran all over my body and I started to hyperventilate. Good Goddesses.

Link jumped off Epona and ran into the building anxiously. I swung my leg over the saddle and landed on the ground swiftly.

I paced up the stairs, my heart accelerating rapidly with every step I took, and my heart aching with each forth-coming memory. The memories crawled into my line of thought like spiders, and I moved my head side to side, trying to shake them. I hated this place.

Link tapped his foot with impatience, waiting for me at the enormous threshold, Master Sword in hand. Where he got it from so quickly I could not fathom. I could feel the Master Sword pulsing, waiting to release power that had been sealed for a long period of time.

I followed Link through the endless flights of stairs and halls, ending up at the top of the roof. He was heading towards the mirror chamber.

As we came across the open area where the statue of the Goddess of the Sand that the Gerudos worshipped, I spied a short old woman, standing at the base of the monument, wearing nothing but a simple blue dress, a cloak, and a bundle of white hair, stacked at the top of her head. A single, thick braid hung in front of her droopy face.

So there indeed was an old lady.

Her old voice was raspy. "So you indeed came back, Hero of Twilight."

He waved her off. "Cut to the chase, old hag."

I angered at his lack of respect. I approached the woman, offering her an apologetic smile. "I apologize for my friend's rude behavior."

She smiled back, but her eyes showed incredulity. "You call this man a friend when he has taken you captive and forcing you to do what he pleases?" This woman saw right through my façade. I took a step back and looked at her with admiration.

Link pointed the master sword at the woman threateningly; his face showed no sign that he wasn't serious. "I'm warning you, woman. Like I said before, I _will _use this sword."

She looked at Link gravely. "And just as _I_ said before, young man, that sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."

He laughed sarcastically, putting the sword away. "I was _entrusted_ with the Triforce of Courage! Have you no wisdom, or did the Queen of Hyrule take your share? HA!"

Her wrinkly eyes narrowed slightly. "But you have also acquired the Triforce of Power. Like I warned you, those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it. It seems you have forgotten, young Hero, and look at how the power you possess has changed you."

Link growled, and I felt the sudden need to protect the old woman. I was about to step in between, but Link closed the distance between them.

He pointed to me. "She says she needs a harp from the Silent Realm to recite the incantation. Is this true?"

I wasn't counting on this. I turned to look at the woman in alarm, hoping she wouldn't give me away. I held my breath.

"It is most certainly true." I exhaled softly, silently thanking this poor woman.

Link snarled. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

The woman grinned at Link. "I honestly didn't think you would go this far. I didn't think your selfish reasons would blind your line of sight and make you kidnap the Queen of this country, and the reincarnation of Hylia herself. I thought you would be able to see reason, and remain true to your purpose."

Link suddenly tugged me by the arm and pulled me away, putting us both on a spinner attached to the rails around the monument and we traversed around until we arrived at the top. Under our feet was a circular platform of some kind, with the symbol of the Triforce engraved in the middle. Link took out _my_ harp from his satchel. In a different situation I would have been incredibly mad because he had stolen from me, but there was no time. He began to strum the strings at a simple pace, and with every chord, a blue light shaped like the pedal of a flower, lay on the ground, until forming a circle around the circumference of the platform.

_The Trial Gate…_

Link took out his sword. "Grab the handle with me, and then thrust it in the middle of the platform. Don't ask questions. Just do it."

I looked down the frightening height at the old woman, who looked up at us with disappointment.

_Good luck_, she mouthed.

_Trust me, _I thought. _I'll need it._

I wrapped my hand around the bottom of the handle, Link's just above mine.

"At the count of three. And whatever you do, don't let go." Link stated. "Ready? One…two…three!"

We thrust the sword into the middle; I felt my body tingle all over, and found myself blinded by white light.

In a second, my sight had cleared and my body felt lighter. We had entered the Silent Realm.

_Get ready, Zelda. This is where it ends._

* * *

**_"C'est en faisant n'importe quoi, qu'on devient n'importe qui."_  
**

**Did I mention I love Remi Gaillard? LOL anyways, this is not where it ends. Poor Zelda. :)_  
_Please remember to review, favorite, and follow! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**

**-EP_  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonjour a la France! Ce chapitre est pour vous!_  
**

**EARLY UPDATE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS (But in consequence, next update is on Wednesday, due to a bad case of writer's block). So here it is, Chapter seven! I honestly feel bad for Zelda, because she has no idea what's coming for her. And just for you guys, there's a surprise in the upcoming chapters! EEEK!  
**

**Inspiration: "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" soundtrack...ALL THREE HOURS OF IT, The Dragonborn Song from Skyrim, and some birthday cake. Sunday was my mother's birthday, and the cake was just plain amazing.  
**

**ALSO, it would be boobaliciously awesome if you guys submitted some ideas. Like I said, I'm not fond of writer's block.  
**

**Unspecified content belongs to Nintendo. I do not own The Legend of Zelda or The Legend of Zelda characters. All rights go to their rightful owners.  
**

**Bon apetit.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

The tingling remained and I found myself surrounded by silence, for the exception of our quiet breathing. We were standing in the middle of the Trial Gate inside the Silent Realm. I was gripping the handle of the Master Sword as if my life depended on it, and I looked up at Link. His face showed no sign of emotion, except for impatience.

"Where the fuck are we supposed to find that stupid harp?"

I needed to think of something quick. How the hell was I supposed to come up with a non-existent harp in a matter of moments? I had to lure Link's spirit out…

I stepped out of the enchanted circle and looked around at the quiet place. "I honestly have no clue." Which was exactly true.

I heard him put away the Master Sword. "We have to do this fast. There's only so much time we can be in here."

"We have to get down from here first."

He stepped beside me. "Wrap your arms around my waist. We'll jump off."

Hopefully, I said, "Do you have a sailcloth?"

He sneered. "Do you think I'd be stupid enough to jump from this height without my sailcloth? You have a lot of faith, Queen."

Ignoring him, and put my arms around his torso. He jumped without hesitation, and then unfastened something from around his neck. Using both hands, he put it above our heads, and the sailcloth permitted us to land safely on the ground.

I cleared my throat. "We should probably start walking around."

_I should probably start brainstorming._

We walked around aimlessly, and I knew Link was beginning to suspect. I wasn't looking for a harp. I was looking for a solution.

I remembered last night, and nearly squealed.

Sexually. That's how this was going to work. I needed to lure the wolf back out.

But then again, I didn't know how to seduce a power-hungry man. I've had sex before, but it was a quick thing and straight to the point. Over the past two years, suitors came repeatedly into my chambers and I used them to my advantage, I shamefully confess. When we were through, I paid them two thousand rupees to keep their mouth shut. It was only two or three men, and the same ones. They were thankful for the added wealth. It wasn't a 'hobby' I was proud of, but it was the only thing that occupied the loneliness, and kept my stress sane.

I never brought up this subject because it wasn't something I should brag about, and it was my personal life.

Link snapped his fingers in front of my face. "What the hell's wrong with you? You've been staring off into space for a long ass time."

It wasn't that I was feeling bold, but I was determined. I stared up at Link with scorching eyes.

He gave me a weird look. "What the fuck are you staring at? Is there something on my face?"

I gulped. _Here we go._

I took his face in my hands and I tiptoed to kiss him, imagining he was one of the suitors. His arms wrapped around my waist and his lips moved with mine. I put my arms around his neck and held his face closer.

He didn't question my motives. This just proved this was not the real Link.

This Link wanted dominance, and to stick his tongue down my throat.

I had imagined my first kiss with Link so differently. I imagined it to be sweet and gentle, not hungry and violent. But I had to save Link. This was the only way.

Link's body began to tremble, and he pushed me to the ground. He screamed in pain. "What the hell is happening? Holy fucking _fuck_!"

He fell to his knees and clutched his stomach. A light exploded from within his body and covered him from head to toe. He continued to scream in agony.

But something was off. The light shifted colors, from white, to gold, to red, and then back to white. Link's screams changed from deep groans to that of his regular yelps. Link's weapons dropped to the ground with loud _clanks._

When the light ceased, I was instantly afraid. My knees gave in and I sank to the ground.

_Oh my Goddess._

Before me, once again, was Link in his wolf form.

But it wasn't just Link.

Ganondorf clutched the beast in his hands, causing Link to growl aggressively in response.

He laughed. "Ha. HA, HA, HA! You are smart, young Queen, but your Wisdom has failed you. What did you plan to do after you lured out the Hero's soul? Did you plan to _fight _me? You have no power here, or anywhere! You gave up your powers to save the Princess of Twilight."

I clenched my fists. "Let him _go_!"

Link tried to snap at Ganondorf's face, but his attempt backfired as Ganondorf suffocated him until he fainted, and threw him on the ground.

He_ tsk_ed. "You remain weak. You will always be. I don't plan to give up my vessel."

I stood up, trembling, but I held my chin high. "And I suppose you're not here to visit Midna, are you?"

He roared in laughter. "The Hero's selfish actions gave me more incentive than I needed! He's so foolish, this boy. To actually think he could have the Triforce of Power and control it! HA! Human emotions are _so_ predictable!"

I rushed to Ganondorf's side attempting to grab Link's bow and arrows, but my attempt was futile. He kicked me across the empty space and chuckled.

Coughing and clutching my stomach, I managed to speak. "What the hell do you plan to do?"

Ganondorf merely smiled. "I plan to send this country to its ultimate doom. I shall release the wrath of the Twilight upon Hyrule until everything is dead, including the Queen."

"YOU _BASTARD_!" I spat, trying to get up.

He shook his head in mock disappointment. "Didn't you say something before about vulgar language, your Majesty?"

Screw my composure. Who the hell cared? "You are not going to send my kingdom spiraling to its destruction. I will_ not_ allow you to destroy my country and my people while I am in rule. _Fuck you_!"

His eyes narrowed. "You are ignorant and foolish, just like a child. You call yourself the ruler of this Goddess forsaken country? _Please_! Spare yourself the dramatics, and face the facts! You say you won't allow me to destroy this country? It's already crumbling into pieces! Were it not for this boy, who has managed to defeat endless creatures for the sake of this country, there would be no Hyrule! And now that he is out of the way, I am able to speed the process!"

I stood, and yelled. "_I will not hand this country to you_! I have given _everything_ for my kingdom, and I will not give up on this land!"

He ignored me. "So now that I have told you my plans, what do you plan to do?"

"_I will stop you_." I whispered furiously, and made a run for it.

With difficulty, I put Link over my shoulders, and sprinted as fast as I could towards the spinner.

I was nearly there when I was pulled back by my hair, and screamed.

"You are incredibly naïve." Ganondorf pushed me to the floor and grabbed Link by the tail.

I watched in terror as Ganondorf put Link above his mouth, and swallowed him whole.

_Sweet Hylia…_

Tears ran down my cheeks and my body went weak.

Ganondorf reached down and dragged me by the hair, all the way to the spinner, with Link's weapons already attached to his back.

I tried to kick him off, but he was as hard as a rock and didn't budge. Still grabbing me by the hair, he stepped inside the Trial Gate.

I was overtaken once more by the tingling sensation, and we were welcomed back to the real world with an incredible dust storm.

I looked up to see Link's face, but it wasn't Link anymore.

It was Ganondorf, back from the dead.

And it was my entire fault.

He withdrew the Master Sword from the center of the Trial Gate, and the gate dissipated.

Still clutching my hair, he pulled me up, and looked me straight in the face as I grunted in pain.

"Are you ready for the showdown?"

He jumped off the monument with great intensity and landed with a loud _thud_, nearly breaking the surface.

The old woman was still there.

"_RUN_!" I screamed, but she didn't move. She actually came forward, approaching us.

Ganondorf threw me to the side like a ragdoll, and looked down at the elderly with no mercy.

His voice was full of accusation. "You _lied_."

She glared back, fearless. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"GUUAAAAAHHHH!" He drew his hand back, as if he was about to backhand the old woman.

She chuckled. "Touch me, and stumble upon the consequences."

Ganondorf groaned in realization and stopped himself. He paced around impatiently.

I looked at the lady. _Who was she?_

She looked back at me, as if reading my thoughts.

"I am a descendant of the Sage of Shadow."

_Sage of Shadow…? She was related to Impa?_

I was outraged. She was an accomplice to this. "How _could_ you? We have an alliance!"

She shook her head. "No, your Majesty, you have an alliance to my ancestors. I was sent for an assignment, and my assignment is complete."

Ganondorf roared. "Enough of these silly games! Did you also lie about there being another way into the Twilight Realm?"

The woman turned to him. "No. There is a way. And that was precisely my assignment."

I felt my eyes go wide. _Impossible…_

"Do you realize what you've done?" I yelled at the lady.

She looked at me sharply. "Young woman, I believe you are one who believes in fate. This was bound to happen, one way or another."

She then approached me, and spoke so low so that it was only to my ears. "He is destined to die. Master Link was not supposed to defeat him, but you. These are the words of the Sage of Time."

I turned to her, and whispered. "That's impossible."

"Do not keep secrets from me, hag. I shall have you condemned at the end of all of this."

She glowered at Ganondorf. "When you raise the pillars, the broken mirror shall stand before you. Once she recites the incantation, a pool of light shall appear before the mirror. Both you and the Queen must step within this light. All three pieces of the Triforce _must _be present when you are transported."

I scoffed in disbelief. "Transported where?"

She ignored me. "When you arrive, you alone decide what to do. But whatever you do," she warned, "the pieces of the Triforce must _always _be together, or things will not end well…for _anyone_." The old woman backed away, and then disappeared into the sunset, signaling that twilight grew nearer.

"Let's do this." Ganondorf grabbed me by the hair again, dragging me to the base of the statue, taking out a good chunk of hair. I screamed in pain.

"_SHUT UP_!" He kicked me in the stomach, making me spew blood.

He jumped back onto the spinner, and I watched as he ascended to the top of the monument, using the spinner repeatedly.

The statue began to lower itself, and the pillars surrounding the area began to rise. Chains that were attached to the large pillars lifted a stone from the sand, and I moved out of the way as a platform arose from the ground, revealing the broken mirror. The statue was completely under and lowered Ganondorf to the ground.

I looked around frantically. Where was Sheik when I needed him?

Ganondorf walked towards me with undisguised victory.

"I will _never_ recite the incantation."

He scoffed. "You have no choice."

I spat at his feet.

His face swelled up and whipped his hand back to punch me. "Why you insolent –"

Sheik popped up from the middle of nowhere, mounted on Ganondorf and had already put chains around his neck, making him gasp for air.

"Die, you motherfucking _prick_!" Sheik tightened the chain, Ganondorf's eyes bulging out of his sockets.

Ganondorf reach out his hand in my direction, and released something from his grasp. They were hard to see, but easy to recognize.

Twilight particles.

"NO!" I ran away, trying to get away from the small components of Twilight, but I couldn't avoid them. Too soon, they were absorbed into my body, and I almost immediately felt color drain from my face, and I knew I was no longer in control of my body.

I tried to restrain my hand as it tried to summon the Master Sword, but it was useless. I could only stand and watch as a spectator.

The Master Sword trembled and flew to my hand, pointing it to Sheik's lower body. He was still oblivious to my sudden change, far too much distracted by Ganondorf.

I ran towards where they were, and slashed Sheik's leg, causing him to fall back in surprise. His eyes widened, taking in the situation he had gotten himself into.

_Find willpower, Zelda! FIGHT!_

Oh, and I was fighting, all right. It was an inward battle. One that I could not come across with victory.

Words flew out of my mouth. "So for you, it ends like this. Say farewell to the world of the living."

Sheik remained motionless, completely at loss.

_No. Sweet and merciful Hylia, please, NO!_

I charged the sword, aiming it at Sheik's chest, and cast a ball of energy, sending him flying backwards.

He landed against the Western wall, and I walked towards his bloody body, almost a corpse. His chest plate had shattered, and the cloths were now torn rags. He coughed blood and his lip trembled.

Before I stabbed the Master Sword into his heart, and before I kicked at his body off of the roof of the Arbiter's Grounds, he faintly whispered, "I love you…"

Though my physical showed no sign of emotion, inside I was dying. My heart ached and my soul burned.

_I love you, too…_

And just like that, Sheik was gone.

My body was summoned back to Ganondorf, and he grinned in contentment. He stared at the horizon, and I suddenly felt overwhelmed with a sudden sadness.

"Recite the incantation."

_NO._

"Yes, my Lord."

I got on the platform effortlessly. I stood in front of the broken mirror of Twilight, staring into its forgotten depths that had been wasting away throughout the years. But its memories were to come back.

Against my will, I opened my mouth, and began to sing the incantation that was taught to me.

"_As night draws near and sadness is cast upon,_

_The waters clear and the winds stand tall._

_The Goddesses sing in harmony,_

_Playing the sweet melody:_

_The song commences, time elapses,_

_The three pieces come as one._

_The Gate will open beckoning its Master in vain,_

_Reiterating its true meaning, will fate change again?"_

The ground shook and a beacon of white light burst from the ground, nearly blinding me. Ganondorf had flicked his hand, and I dropped the Master Sword, making it _clank_ loudly.

I soon realized I was in control of my body again.

"YES!" Ganondorf laughed triumphantly, his whole body shaking with anticipation. He climbed onto the platform and gripped my forearm, both of us stepping in the center of the pool of light. A wall of the luminescence encased us, and we were suddenly engulfed by harmless, white fire. My hair blew all around me, and I shoved it out of my face violently as Ganondorf roared in triumph.

I tried to scream, but no sound came from my throat, only a hiss of air. I waited in defeat as to what awaited us in only a few moments.

I felt myself begin to dissipate, and I was no longer standing on solid ground. My body felt like a feather, and only my conscience bore weight. I was everywhere. I could still feel the pressure of Ganondorf's grip on my arm, but I saw nothing. All there was was nothingness, and nothingness was all there was.

I was scared shitless, no doubt, but there was a sense of peace to all of this. I got a piece of my mind before everything turned more into havoc.

I was to fight my own battle.

Right now, there was no Link, and there was no Sheik.

All that remained was Zelda, and nothing more.

I had to be strong. For both of them.

But especially for me, and for my country.

Fate was now in my hands.

After a few minutes of the nothingness, after a few moments of being at a brief peace, I was enclosed to a solid form again.

I could see, now.

Ganondorf never loosened his grip, and we remained encased in the wall of light.

And then the barrier disappeared.

I knew it was too soon to feel at peace. I knew it was too good to be true to at least have some sanity left in my Goddess forsaken mind.

The dampness of the Temple seemed all too familiar, even if I had never been here physically. The stories, everything that been passed down to me, had been true.

I suddenly wished my only worry was to find a King to rule Hyrule beside me, because before us, in the moss covered Temple, was where everything was about to spiral to its ultimate doom.

In front of us was the Gate of Time.

* * *

**If you didn't like this chapter, well, I'M SORRY. A previous reviewer didn't like the fact that Sheik didn't die the first time, so here you go, reviewer. Happy UnBirthday (unless it is your birthday, then Happy Birthday).**

**It's not like I'm begging, but really, ideas would be EXCELLENT. **

**Thank you for reading, readers, and greetings to everyone around the world! I hope everyone is enjoying the Olympics, because I certainly am!  
**

**Well, remember to REVIEW, favorite, and follow!**

**-EP**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, fellow readers, and I'm so sorry for the late update! There's going to have to be some changes because I can't update as constantly as I'd like to, juggling between work, school, a mother in the hsopital, and the computer. **

_**Updates will be when possible; maybe once a week.**_

**Some previous reviewers have brought some things to my attention:**

**1. I ask for ideas because I'd like to incorporate an outsiders perspective into future chapters and weave them in with my own ideas. I do not write on the spot.**

**2. If you do not like the route that this story is taking, feel free to read another FanFic! This is merely my FICTION.**

**3. This is indeed my first story, so I apologize if it reeks of grammatical errors, and if the speed is too fast. This is not meant to be such a long story.**

**Now that that's out of the way...**

**I'd like to thank my Beta Reader, Averan Skybane, for absolutely everything! You are the bomb! Check out his story, "Twilight Shadows". He's an awesome writer and really goes into detail! :)**

**Inspiration: the quiet halls of the hospital, the constraining walls of my office, and "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd.  
**

**UK, this one's for you (just because you hosted the Olympics)! :P  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

_How was this even possible?_

I ripped my arm free of Ganondorf's harsh grip and stared hopelessly towards the Gate of Time. With mixed feelings of awe and utter disbelief, I realized the meaning of the words behind the incantation and burried my face deep within my hands.

The Royal Family had passed on our history for millennia. As the remaining ruler and sole member of the monarchy, I considered all the information sacred, important, and significant to the very last detail. The Gate of Time was only a small fraction of this information, but was a secret of upmost importance. Its location had been left unknown for centuries; and the only knowledge left was that it resided somewhere within the Temple of Time.

And here I stood before one of the most important artifacts of all Hyrulean history, only now realizing its true potential.

As its' circumference spun, the clanking sounded in my ears with defined familiarity, and my knees sank to the moist ground in defeat.

Memories flooded through my head, making my head spin and leaving the aftertaste of nausea. I massaged my temples as each flowing memory flashed before me.

_Being sealed away into a deep sleep within the confines of a yellow crystal…_

_ The Hero of the Skies banging his fists desperately, trying to awaken me…_

_ And the sense of joy that filled my heart when I was awakened, only to be lost when I was consumed by overwhelming fear as I was swallowed by Demise…_

I shook my head violently, ridding myself from such nuances. Such memories were not important, especially during such dire times.

Ganondorf seemed to not notice my actions, merely focusing on the Gate of Time with a confused glare. He too seemed to be lost in a trance.

I struggled to my feet and tried to raise my chin in defiance, but my pride failed me. It would do no good to me now.

Ganondorf's expression darkened considerably as he spoke. "This couldn't be the rumored Gate of Time, could it?"

His abrupt knowledge stunned me into speechlessness.

_How did he know of this? _I contemplated to myself.

My silence confirmed his doubts.

He smiled. "This is going to be much simpler than I thought."

He took me by the forearm once again, and pulled me closer towards the steps that ascended towards the Gate.

I welled up all my courage, my hope, and sacrificed my pride as I took in a deep breath. I reached for his arm gently with my free hand, earning a surprised glance in response.

"Please, please don't do this…" I pleaded as a tear rolled down my cheek. He didn't respond, so I continued. "I'll do anything, anything at all! But please – please don't do this to my country…don't do this to Hyrule…" I fell to my knees vulnerably, caught in checkmate.

He looked down at me and shook his head in disappointment, his frightening dark eyes filled with the slightest of pity. "You are not fit to be a Queen, look at you… groveling on your knees." He smirked as he took my tiara and threw it to the side.

"To even allow yourself to beg is degrading," he snarled, "you're pathetic."

He lifted me forcefully from my knees, and I hung my head in shame.

I hated to admit it, and yet he was partially correct…

I _was _pathetic.

We continued up the staircase in silence.

I grounded my teeth in acceptance and looked up to the bluish structure. The three symbols of the Goddesses were embedded within the Gate, glowing brilliantly amongst the Triforce and the assorted Hyrulean characters.

As we ascended to the last step, Ganondorf huffed and impatiently released my arm. He paced towards the portal; his stride graceful as he took all the time in the world. His steps reminded me of how I used to walk, up until the few moments that I massacred my dignity.

He lifted his right arm slowly, reaching out to touch the smooth surface of the Gate of Time. As his fingertips pressed gently against it, the portal warped and formed ripples, casting a tremendous dark depth within the revolving artifact.

I gasped in both admiration and fear at the sudden display.

Behind the profundity of the Gate was both a problem and a solution.

The problem was obvious.

The solution…Well.

The solution was that I could finally seek help.

I bit my bottom lip in anxiety.

"It's time…" Ganondorf whispered gruffly, with no intention of hiding the grin that spread across his face.

I stood next to him and faced the inevitable.

I was going inside of the portal whether I liked it or not.

He took a hesitant step inside of the Gate of Time, and I followed after, unsure of what awaited me at the other side besides an ultimatum.

The familiarity within the confines of the Gate of Time was undeniable, each blue spectrum of light leading deeper and deeper within the vast longitude of the portal.

We both walked a distance from each other – I walked in front, as I'm sure he wouldn't want me to run back, screaming for help that wouldn't be there. Our steps were hushed, but they echoed throughout the architecture, the sound waves bouncing off the rounded walls.

The Gate seemed never-ending; there was no light at the end of the tunnel, and there was no hint as to if it would end soon.

I took this sacred opportunity to pace in deep contemplation, realizing the obvious.

I was powerless.

I was weak. I possessed no fighting skills that would allow me to even touch

Ganondorf, let alone defeat him.

There was no dignity left for me as a Queen, and soon, all that remained would be a worthless title.

_Queen... How was that supposed to help me_, I pondered. A title is empty without power...

Realization flashed across my eyes and a small smile brightened my face. That's it!

_Queen Midna!_

I fought to suppress my sudden urge to squeal, clamping my lips shut.

Midna had my powers! If I could reach Midna, then surely she would help me.

I was distracted from my thoughts as Ganondorf reminded me of his presence; a low growl which resonated with the weak harmony of anger and frustration.

Looking around, I noticed Ganondorf's menacing stare in my general direction and felt a chill creep down my spine.

I realized I had come to a stop.

"What are you waiting for?" He snapped, gesturing impatiently towards the depths of the portal. "Get moving!"

I was both terrified and angry at his command, but silently abided by his wish for now.

Hesitatingly I took a few strides, watching as it gyrated slowly at its own pace before feeling Ganondorf's hand send me forward.

Stumbling further into the portal, I turned and glared at Ganondorf who had followed me closely.

"Move now, wretch," he whispered to me, "I am not merciful."

I swallowed hard and moved towards the darkness that lurked deep within the portal.

My head was held high regardless of my current state, a symbol of my defiance that Ganondorf did not take so kindly to.

We walked in silence for what seemed a century, but what could I say to him other than how I hate his very existence.

I sighed, knowing how well that would end.

He looked towards me and a cruel smile formed on his lips.

"Are you nervous your majesty," he taunted loudly so that his voice echoed around, "nervous that your title will hold no meaning soon?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing nothing would come out of arguing with him.

"And why would I be nervous," I bluffed and hoped for the best, "I have no reason-"

Before I could finish my eyes were blinded by a bright light, catching me by surprise as I frantically covered my eyes with my hands.

"What is this?" Ganondorf scowled as he covered his eyes against the increasing intensity of light.

I was unable to answer him, because when the light subdued I opened my eyes to a different scene.

Moist air filled my lungs as I took in the dampness around me, the Temple of Time from ten years past.

The constructs and architecture were covered with moss and grime, dust motes visible through the thin rays of sunlight entering the temple.

I stumbled down the steps as Ganondorf pushed me out of the way impatiently. He smiled in anticipation. "Excellent."

He jumped over all the steps, landing with a loud _thump _on the floor.

He looked up to the size of the doors leading to the outside of the temple, and pushed them open without hesitation; the stone doors made a blood curling screech, lack of use over the centuries seemingly noticeable.

Sunlight flooded the room, and my body bathed in the abundance of light; I squinted my eyes as I attempted to glance outside through the decaying walls, and noticed how Ganondorf seemed indifferent to the sudden change.

The sight of the forest was expected, what with the moss and the dampness of the building. The chirping of the birds didn't fit the situation, their melodic song trying to brighten the gloom of the day. On other occasions it would have been enjoyable, but now was not the time.

I looked around the Temple curiously, noticing an archway to my right that led to a large tree, still flamboyant and green, despite the enclosed space.

_Could it be..? _I wondered._  
_

I made my way towards the enormous plant, taking in its size as I passed the threshold.

Enormous was an understatement.

It would take around seven people, with each of them touching fingertips to just reach the circumference of the trunk. The bark was rough with age, and bits and pieces were beginning to wither away. It's leaves remained green and fresh, but seemed like a burden to the branches.

I gently stroked the bark with my hand, and nearly yelped as I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body as I recognized this being.

Yes...

This was the great Deku Tree from ages past.

I caressed the bark lightly, thankful of still having a friend. "So many memories you hold...so many painful things you've seen, and age didn't seem to wither those memories away...I'm sorry, old friend..." A silent tear snaked down to my chin as I whispered these kindred words in respect.

I was brought from my thoughts as an ancient voice echoed in my head.

_Your Majesty...it's been a while... _The tree coughed roughly and wheezed. _You'll have to excuse me...age doesn't take a liking to me..._

A gentle smile spread across my face as I whispered to the tree, my fingers moving gently over the bark. "I'm glad that I have someone left..."

_Is that the reason for your weeping? _The Deku Tree seemed slightly shocked, his leaves rustling and swaying, and many came fluttering down in a cascade.

I sighed heavily at his question. "My tears are useless, aren't they? Their only purpose is for others to take pity, and now who else is to take pity besides that wretched -"

_Patience, your Majesty...where has your wisdom gone? Have you let the wielder of the Triforce of Power rob it from you? _

I remained quiet in deep thought.

_You are Hylia, your Majesty...do not forget...Nayru entrusted you with such precious virtues; do not let it go to waste by some foolish man who has nothing to gain but his own end..._

I traced my fingers down the path of my single tear, wiping away my sorrow as I chuckled softly. "Why does it seem you have more wisdom than me?"

For the first time in the conversation, he laughed, the sound betraying his age and withering body. _Wisdom comes with age, if not a few centuries... _

I laughed half-heartedly as I ran my fingers through my hair, missing the weight of my tiara, and the burden behind my title. "If only I had that kind of time..."

He became abruptly serious. _Which reminds me...  
_

"What is it?" I asked.

_The Sage of Shadow asked me to give you a message._

I leaned against the trunk with my ear pressed against it, listening intently. My heart was beating furiously in my chest, thumping in apprehension.

"What does she have to say?"

_The ruler of the Twilight is the help that you seek; the Princess will come to your aid, but you will remain in debt until the price is paid. Wield your Wisdom and the sword of the Sages; only then will the one that holds the two pieces of three be defeated, and your name will bear legend, carrying on for the generations to come. These were the words of the Sage of Shadow._

I pressed my forehead to the tree, the bark digging irritatingly into my skin. "Thank you, old friend. Rest now, for your duty has been fulfilled."

The tree trunk shifted slightly. _I thank you, Hylia...and in case of anything, your Majesty, I will bear you a gift. It might be of help to you in the near future._

I shook my head at the mentioning of his gift.

"There is no need..." I trailed off, widening my eyes as I spotted something that was on a low branch.

A Deku Fruit!

He sighed slowly. _This is the last fruit my old body can produce...use it well, Hylia...use it well..._

Having finished his task, the Deku Tree fell away into a deep sleep, leaving me to my own thoughts.

I gently caressed my temples, contemplating on what I was told.

So that was it.

This was the journey.

There was no Link to save Hyrule this time.

I was to defeat the foul beast myself.

I was to become the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

**And another big, fat, enourmous THANK YOU to Averan Skybane. You the man ;)**

**Remember to review, favourite, and follow!  
**

**-EP  
**

**p.s. if you would like a shout out, don't be hesitant to tell me! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The cover artwork for this story as you will see above is done by me - click on it and check it out; tell me what you think!**_

**Hello, fellow readers, and welcome back to a new chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Remnants of the Past! I hope you all enjoyed your week/weekends and have had a happy summer, which is sadly coming to an end! ( I apologize for the late update; my mother went underwent some complications at the hospital and I went bezerk.)  
**

**I want to clear some things up: Zelda and Ganondorf are currently, yes, in the Temple of Time, which in Skyward Sword is within the Sealed Grounds (This is indeed the Temple of Time that appears in SS, which would then be the Sealed Temple, but theories in the Hyrule Historia suggest that the Sealed Temple is indeed the Temple of Time). Some material here has been modified, and if you have played both Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword, then you will see what was altered. I apologize if this means spoilers for those of you who haven't played Skyward Sword!**

**I was inspired by my most awesome Beta Reader, Averan Skybane, who helped me with my horrible writer's block and plain out made this chapter all the better. I wub him! :)**

**Music inspiration: Midna's Desperate Hour from the TP soundtrack, and the City of Angels soundtrack.  
**

**Shout out for Victoria Villa and Lucia from Mexico.**

**Mexico, este capitulo es para ustedes, y por lo menos con esto demuestro mi patria! Felicidades, Mexico!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

I held the Deku Fruit delicately in my hands, my fingers running gently over its smooth skin.

The fabled rare fruits of the Deku Tree were widely known across Hyrule, and the last fruit the Deku Tree would ever bear had been entrusted to me.

And I intended to use it well.

Its extensive healing powers would be an invaluable asset no doubt, as it was rumored to cure the most serious kinds of disease and wounds.

Such a thing would come in handy during my inevitable confrontation with Ganondorf...

I took a deep breath and surveyed my surroundings, tucking the Deku Fruit carefully against my chest as I gave the Deku Tree one last look over.

_Time truly has not been kind to you_, I thought sadly,_ I hope you find peace in the afterlife_.

I sighed as I turned on my heels and parted with the remnants of the Deku Tree, both sad at his passion and filled with hope by his wisdom.

_I will ensure that your last gift will come to good use_, I thought confidently,_ I will send him back to the Twilight._

No, that was an understatement.

I will see to the permanent end of his reign of terror...

_You will finally pay for your crimes, Ganondorf_.

I clenched my fists at the thought of the Twilight Crisis; the many innocent lives that had been stolen as a result of his unquenchable greed and conquest for

power.

A conquest that nearly brought Hyrule to ruin during the era of the Hero of Time, only to be cast aside by the resorting mercy of the Sages.

There would be no mercy this time.

He will serve for all the crimes he committed both in this age and ages past, and I will see to it that he only meets defeat.

This I swear on my remaining dignity as Queen.

With gathered momentum from my new-found courage and hope, I continued my steady pace back through the ruins of the temple.

He's bound to be angry by now, I realized, and who knows what he will think or do.

Happiness vanished as quickly as it came, and the depravity of the situation became crystal clear as I walked along the path.

I was alone...

I was the only person who stood between Hyrule and certain destruction, all because I failed to help Link at an earlier notice.

I should have noticed how different he was acting during our sudden meeting.

But I had been fooled by my own hope for a love that was impossible.

If I hadn't been so stubborn... If I had been more cautious and saw what was happening before me, then Hyrule wouldn't be in this mess.

This chaos would have been avoided...

Maybe Hyrule would be thriving in peace right now, and both Link and I would be living our lives happily.

But my stupidity stripped me of my dignity.

I taxed Hyrule of its only hero; the only champion against the darkness.

And now I was struggling with the duty to clean up this mess-

"YOU!"

His voice threw me back from my depressing thoughts and into reality.

I narrowed my eyes and looked towards his direction, noticing his stampede towards me.

He was furious.

My eyes widened slightly as I remembered the Deku Fruit, breathing a silent sigh of relief when I noticed that it was being held against my back.

_Oh Hylia, please don't notice..._

"Surprised to see me?" He snarled at me. "Where were you trying to run off to?"

"No where," I protested, "I thought you headed this way."

Oh goddesses... What a stupid bluff. Of all the things I could say.

He narrowed his eyes at me, his anger disappearing as he looked behind my shoulder.

"Is that so?" He asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow with a smug expression. "Then you really are losing your wisdom!"

His laughter roared across the ruins, his hands resting against his chest.

I had to resist the urge to dig my fingers into the Deku Fruit out of combined frustration and fear.

"You really are stupid," he suddenly snapped, "get moving before I make you."

I winced at his command, fear suddenly taking me as I thought he was waiting for me to walk forward.

_The Deku Fruit!_ I thought fearfully.

To my surprise, Ganondorf turned and started a proud stride back to the center of the ruins, completely ignorant of his surroundings and of the treasure

behind me.

I sighed as I felt my irregular heart beat calm.

_Thank you Hylia_... I thought while looking at the ceiling.

Using my cloak as my life depended on it, I hid the smooth, small sphere in a pocket within the fabric and patted down the material to make sure it wasn't noticeable.

Thankfully, the lump was low and appeared a nuance.

I glided steadily through the ruins, careful that my pocket filled with hope didn't fall out of its hiding place as it bumped into my calf with every step I took.

Ganondorf was standing before the grand threshold in contemplation, not daring to venture outside just yet.

"Are your feet frozen to the ground, or do you fear you'll disappear if you walk into the world of ten years past?" I inquired, immediately regretting my choice of words and clamping my lips shut. I was in no position to question this brute.

He scoffed but didn't turn to look at me. "Do you enjoy being a pesky little brat?"

I grit my teeth and remained silent.

_Well, who knows, Ganondorf? Maybe I do enjoy being a pesky little brat who enjoys being in her big, white ivory castle with her silver spoons and her china plates. How's that?_

I mustered up my courage and strode outside, greeted by the moist wind and the movement of the forest.

I took in a deep breath and walked out further, taking notice of the _enormous_ ditch that led down to lower ground in a spiral.

I moved closer to the dangerous edge and carefully peered over, looking down at the dizzying height. In the dead center of the ground stood a faded seal, and I suddenly realized where we truly were when another memory flashed before my eyes.

_The Hero of the Skies running running down the descending spiral, slicing his way across endless bokoblins, skeletons and giants, rushing to save me..._

I shook my head and returned to reality.

_The Sealed Grounds.  
_

How its location had been concealed was beyond my comprehension, but I understood that it was hidden very skillfully. The trees lurked over the perimeter, leaving little room for sunlight through the gaping holes between the forest. The ferns were thick and the tree trunks close, working together as a wall that was impenetrable and impossible to traverse.

So how were we supposed to get out..?

"We're in the Faron Province."

Ganondorf's words startled me, causing me to trip forward and begin to lean over the edge.

_Oh Hylia!_ I panicked, flailing my arms wildly in an attempt to regain balance.

His hand snatched my bicep and yanked me back, making me topple to the ground and hitting a sharp rock at my waist.

I rubbed my hip slowly, wincing as I felt a sharp pain numb my senses.

If I had fallen the other way, it would have hurt a lot worse...

I looked up and noticed Ganondorf scowling, looking down at me pitifully and then turning away.

I was thankful, but I was never going to say it.

"You're a hindrance..." he growled. "If I had a choice, I'd leave you here to live the rest of your short life as a scavenger, but the words of that wretched old hag..." he clenched his fists, staring at them with unfathomable anger. "How I hate that woman..."

Feigning interest, I stared at Ganondorf while I ensured the Deku Fruit hadn't fallen from my pocket.

It was still safe.

I breathed a sigh of relief and swiftly rose to my feet, dusting off my white gown which had turned an unfortunate shade of brown.

I cleared my throat. "How are we going to get out?"

Ganondorf glared down at the circumference of the Sealed Grounds, narrowing his eyes as he spoke. "It's simple. We break through the trees."

I eyed him incredulously, pursing my lips together in thought. _I can only imagine what he'll do..._

Without a moment of hesitation, he moved away from the edge of the spiral, turning around and ascended a slope that was beside the entrance of the temple.

I quickly followed after, curious as to what he was planning.

He jumped and clung to the edge of the high ground, swinging himself upwards and landing perfectly on the surface.

"Get up here." He commanded, spitefully offering me his hand.

With a subtle grimace of disgust I took it, noticing how he lifted me almost effortlessly.

Once I was on the ground he released me immediately, wiping his hand on his armour.

I recoiled internally and scowled.

_Do I have cooties now?_

Ignoring my absence, he scanned the thickness of the tree trunks and grinned.

He unlatched a bomb bag from the belt that covered his armour at his waist, weighing it in his right hand. With a flick of his fingers he ignited the weapon, aiming and throwing directly at the trees ahead of us.

I ducked and covered my head with my hands, protecting my face from bits of tree bark flying all over the surrounding area. The _boom_caused my ears to ring.

I looked up to analyze the damage and was surprised to find a decently sized hole blown right through the tree trunks.

Ganondorf didn't waste any time, taking long prideful strides towards the exit. His cape fluttered lightly behind him.

He crouched and made his way through the hole, the area being smaller two times smaller than his immense size.

I stood in awe for a few moments before rushing to the opening, easily crawling my way through the hole and landing on a pile of wet leaves with a dull crunch.

The outsides of the Sealed Grounds was much more vast; the tall, slender trees stretched out for miles, their leaves forming a canopy above our heads and let small rays of sunlight peek through.

Mesmerized by the vastness and the space of the forest, I took a few steps forward and let my eyes dart from tree to tree.

I had been inside of the castle for so many years I had forgotten how beautiful Hyrule really was.

With each step I took, leaves crunched quietly underneath my feet and some followed after.

I turned to look at Ganondorf and he was analyzing my every move. He wouldn't want me running away.

We were in a huge forest, after all.

He scoffed and scoped the area. "We're heading northwest."

I glared at him in incredulity as he began walking forward. "By foot? Are you mad?"

He turned on his heel and put on a pitied expression in mockery. "Are the Queen's feet to fragile to traverse her own land? Are you in need of a horse?"

Through my teeth I answered his rhetorical question. "I would very much like a horse."

His eyes narrowed and his Triforce turned bright red as he came forward and towered over me. "Your defiance does nothing for you. I suggest you shut your trap, you whore."

I flinched internally and clenched my fists. I wasn't going to tolerate going half the kingdom by foot. "I want a horse."

Flaring his nostrils, he growled and let out a frustrated scream.

He breathed heavily. "There's some mustangs just outside the vicinity of the Faron Province. You'll walk up until then."

Ganondorf growled once more and began to walk forward, almost aimlessly, and I followed after.

Ganondorf may have more points then me at the moment, but I scored one just now.

I tried to suppress a smile of victory as I paced behind that monstrosity of a man.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for such a late update. I'll be returning to day school in a short amount of time, so I'll try to make updates more constantly.**

**I'd also like to thank ZR for such kind words and her concern. Thank you!**

**Please don't stop reading because of the late update; the timing will be better as well as the writing.**

**I love you all!**

**Remember to review, favourite, and follow!**

**-EP**


End file.
